darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kara E. Sentry
|-|Description= Kara E. Sentry is the current Earth Elemental. Appearance She is a 29-year-old sun-kissed tan female standing at 5'10". She has dirty blonde hair that reaches just down to her shoulders. She likes to wear pleated leather skirts, with brown, pale yellow, or gray colors in each skirt. She always wears white leggings and has several pairs. She's equipped with short brown boots. She has maroon, brown, or gray-colored blouses. She has dark blue eyes, and always wears a silver ring on her ring finger, but with no jewelry. Personality Alert She has very good and speedy reactions to sudden events or situations, and will usually react accordingly. She learned all this during hunting for food with her bow. Adventurous Despite being a hunter and likes to go out into the wilderness, she usually doesn't go out of her home town, Tailos, much at all. Due to this, she is typically excited to move on and explore places she hasn't gone out. Therefore she likes to be the one to scout ahead. Emotional While very extroverted and amusing, she's also very sensitive to each emotion, getting sad, angry, happy, and other emotions pretty easy due to small triggers. Dependant She usually tries to get other people to help her or be beside her when she is doing tasks or scouting. When she's alone, she becomes unconfident and somewhat unreliable. She herself recognizes this trait and doesn't like bothering people for help. Easily Discouraged When things don't work out for her or she fails to do any sort of task, she'll get petulant and pessimistic quickly, which can last for an unreasonable amount of time. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Quick Thinker Can study patterns and problems quickly and can dodge attacks quicker about half the time. This is her most proud strength and sometimes likes to brag about how quick she is. Trapper She can be able to design traps with any resources she has for enemies. The quality of these traps depends on the resources on hand, ranging from piss poor to shockingly effective. Weaknesses Bad Aim Despite years of aim with bows, she still has a common miss, especially when panicked. So if she was in a battle and she only had a bow on hand, don't expect the target to be killed/injured in one shot. Thankfully she makes a lot of arrows and makes sure to keep ones that have been launched. 1/10 first shot, 1/5 second shot, 1/3 third shot, 1/2 fourth shot, guaranteed fifth shot Easily Scared Threats, looks, whatever scary thing she encounters will have her panicked and might even run away if it's just too much. Best not to joke scare her during an intense moment, she might just knock them on their butt. Talks Too Much Blah, blah, blah, she will keep talking and talking of unnecessary and unimportant stuff barely anyone cares about, and will not stop making pathetic taunts to her enemies, which really only makes her vulnerable. This shows she's definitely an extrovert when she's free. Gives Up Easily There's a reason she'd pass up an opportunity to be a leader in something because she gives up too easily. After maybe 1-3 tries she'll just flail her arms up and just walk away, which can be very bad. Even if she isn't a leader of something, she still might just end up giving up at the end. Signs to know if she's giving up is saying something pessimistic, doing things lazily with "eh" sounds, or complete silence. |-|Powers, Weapons, Skills= Powers As of the current progress of the roleplay, Kara does not know any powers. However, she knows that she is an Earth elemental and can use it to manipulate earthly materials, but she has not done them yet. Weapons Bow & Arrow Her main weapon. She uses this bow and arrow a lot during attacks, most commonly during long-ranged battles. The arrows are handmade with wood and iron, and they are pretty good quality as she's been growing up. The bow itself is made out of thick, 1" hickory wood and the string is made up of many layers of silk to prevent tear and damage for a long time. In her pocket holds the arrows, wrapped together with many layers of silk. Anything Else So, what if she didn't have her bow and arrow at the moment? She could fistfight someone, which wouldn't be all that effective. She can throw anything throwable, which really depends on the object itself. She could also swing with those objects if they're big enough to comfortably swing, but the damage also depends on the object itself. She could use someone else's weapon, which can be painful usually, but she'll have to get used to it first if it's anything but a sword or bow + arrow. Skills Fast As mentioned previously, she's quick to attack and dodge attacks. Yes it's still WIP. I'm sorry. |-|Backstory= On Syl 5th, Kara was born in where she’s always lived in Tailos. Since she was the only child her parents, Erik and Beulah Sentry had, it brings up new challenges for them. Their economic situation ended up weakening because of them wanting to keep Kara happy during her childhood years. Throughout the years, her parents would homeschool her and take care of her. Kara is full of imagination and loves to shift the world around her to a better place than what she is in. However, her imagination is still with her, even in adulthood. By the age of 5, she began to develop an imaginary friend. This friend takes many forms, personalities, and usually is not named. Kara’s imaginary friend at first developed as a way to support her through her imaginary world, however, it also became a way for her to cope with situations, like getting yelled at by her parents for doing something really bad, making mistakes, or when there’s something she just does not agree with. She talks to this friend as if it’s really there, pauses, and then says something else. She does sometimes talk for the friend. She also does these things alone, because they didn’t want her parents to think this friend had broken into the house, and therefore Erik or Beulah never knew this friend existed. Growing up, Kara has grown really attached to her family and is thankful for being alive. She even verbally says that she doesn’t want to ever leave her family. However, as Kara disentangles herself from the imaginary world, she begins to realize the slow drop of her parents doing things to make her happy and began focusing on catching up on their economic situations. This didn’t upset her, but she missed those times when they tried to make her stay happy. At the age of 12, she was taught how to shoot with a bow and arrow, which became something she enjoyed doing, despite her lack of skill at it, and her displeasure to her mistakes. She even claims these mistakes would be the death of her. When it comes to doing things for her parents, she would do anything to make her own parents happy. Anything. She’s too scared to argue with her parents, believing that she’ll never win these arguments, and will harm her relationships with her parents. She’ll comply with requests, even if those requests were actually not good things to do, at least for her. She still stuck with this, even until she was 18, claiming she wouldn’t survive a day without the help of her parents. So, they made a compromise for Kara to help take care of her parents as they were getting older. Kara was completely fine with this. However, her family’s relationship negatively changed, although slightly, from this point on. Erik never actually approved of Kara staying and living with her family, claiming that it was a weight on Erik and Beulah's shoulders. These arguments with Kara could escalate to yelling, and Kara crying if things get too much for her. Beulah doesn’t want to be involved with these arguments, and would usually break up the argument when it escalates. While Kara and Erik’s relationship dwindled as the years went on, they still love each other. Kara, for the rest of her years, began to hunt for food, buy food and items, practiced her bow and arrow shots (which have yet to improve) and continue taking care of her old-aged parents and everyone seems to be fully content with this life. Kara even became a regular at Tailos Nightclub near the age of 23. Nothing really special happened from this point on, and it seemed like life won’t get any more interesting. However, she never grew out of her imaginary friend. While she is not completely conscious about the fact she’s talking to nobody, she still does this when alone to help cope, or just to fill in time. |-|Gallery= Will be added later Category:Elementals Category:Earth Category:Female Category:Feminine Category:Humans Category:Mishot Era